


О готовом ужине… или, по крайней мере, о начатом

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019, TillTheEnd_OfTheLine



Series: Внеконкурс [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine
Summary: АУ, в которой Стив и Баки — мужья под прикрытием.





	О готовом ужине… или, по крайней мере, о начатом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In which dinner is prepared—or at least started.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407421) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 

Захлопнув за собой дверь, Баки чувствует, как расслабляются плечи. Дом. Пусть и временный, для миссии, в процессе которой им с лучшим другом приходится изображать женатую пару. (Баки не знает, что более странно: то, что ему приходится притворяться влюблённым в того, в кого он и правда тайно влюблён, или же то, что миссии под прикрытием в виде брака стали неотъемлемой частью его жизни.)

— Привет, — кричит он, направляясь на кухню. — Я вернулся. Не поверишь, что удумала парочка из 96Б, я думал, они меня раскрыли…

Он заворачивает за угол и тут же останавливается как вкопанный.

Стив стоит у стола и готовит ужин, который, похоже, включает в себя морковь, потому что… потому что одной рукой он держит толстую оранжевую морковку, а второй, по сути, ей надрачивает.

В перчатках для чистки овощей он поглаживает морковку со всех сторон, обхватив её огромной ладонью, и всякий раз, когда он ведет рукой вниз, кончик морковки выглядывает из Стивовых пальцев.

— Привет, — непринуждённо отвечает Стив.

Он, кажется, улыбается, но наверняка Баки не знает, потому что не в состоянии отвести взгляд от его рук. Стив меняет хватку, проталкивая морковку в кольцо из большого и указательного пальцев, остальные туннелем смыкаются вокруг, и всё тело Баки оживает и вспыхивает, а в паху покалывает от прилива крови.

Прекратив непристойные ласки, Стив откладывает, по-видимому, очищенную морковь на разделочную доску и стряхивает ошмётки кожуры с перчаток в раковину.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, потянувшись за следующей нечищеной морковью. Рядом с разделочной доской уложено в ряд пять штук.

Ну и как Баки это пережить?

— Бак, — замирая на полпути к морковке, зовёт Стив.

— А? — выдавливает Баки и с трудом сглатывает. Господи боже, кто-то на небесах явно его ненавидит.

Руки Стива так и остаются неподвижны, а сам он наклоняется вперёд, и Баки приходится на него посмотреть. Он медленно переводит взгляд на Стивов живот, потом на грудь и наконец всматривается в лицо: на щеках лёгкий румянец, но в глазах неподдельное беспокойство.

— Какого чёрта ты делаешь? — удаётся произнести Баки, хоть во рту и пересохло, точно в пустыне.

Вскинув брови, Стив продолжает то, на чём остановился: берёт в руки овощ, будь он неладен, и принимается его поглаживать, крепко обхватив пальцами.

— А на что похоже? — задаёт он встречный вопрос.

Баки давится собственной слюной.

— Ты не хочешь знать ответ, приятель, — откашлявшись, хрипит он.

Стив издаёт придушенный звук. Подняв голову, Баки видит, что щёки у него очаровательно заалели и он закусил губу.

— Не то чтобы мне были незнакомы такие движения, — сухо говорит Стив. — Как и тебе, думаю.

Баки несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот; из комнаты будто выкачали весь воздух. Может, Баки послышалось?

— Разумеется, обычно я не делаю это на глазах у других, — добавляет Стив. И всё, что Баки видит и слышит, вызывает у него жгучее желание уединиться.

— Ага, эм, — говорит он и снова сглатывает. — Я, пожалуй, пойду… приму душ. Холодный. А ты продолжай… чем бы ни занимался.

Он уже почти сбегает, но вдруг кое-что осознаёт.

Стив ухмыляется.

Этот мерзавец ухмыляется. Он отлично знает, что делает. И прекрасно понимает, о чем думает Баки.

И всё равно продолжает.

— Ты… — бормочет Баки, оборачиваясь. — Роджерс, ты пытаешься меня соблазнить?

Быть не может! Даже думать об этом опасно — как идти по заросшему острыми шипами минному полю.

Стив краснеет еще сильнее, хотя казалось, что сильнее некуда. Коротко глянув на Баки из-под длинных тёмно-русых ресниц, он снова отводит взгляд.

— Эм, — выдаёт Стив и сглатывает, отчего дёргается кадык. Баки отрешённо замечает, что он не прекращает движений: по-прежнему наглаживает проклятую морковку, но чуть медленнее, чем раньше. И Баки понимает, что развидеть это он не сможет. Не сможет не представлять, что ещё Стив мог бы держать в руках.

Боже, как же ему хочется это увидеть.

Приблизившись к столу, Баки замечает, как Стив сначала замирает на вдохе, а затем его дыхание ускоряется, так что плечи движутся с ним в такт. У Стива дрожат руки, и он прекращает надрачивать морковке, вместо этого сосредоточив внимание на Баки. В груди разливается тепло: он чувствует себя счастливым, значимым и желанным.

Приблизившись, Баки цепляется пальцами за Стивову футболку, тянет его к себе и, привстав на носочки, остервенело целует этого нахала.

Стив стонет, подаваясь навстречу, открывает рот и без колебаний впускает язык Баки. Раздаётся глухой удар, когда морковка выскальзывает из ослабевших пальцев Стива, и Баки, прижав его к столу, обхватывает Стива руками, будто готов запрыгнуть на него прямо там. Стив подхватывает его под ягодицы и тянет вверх, к себе, пока их лица не оказываются на одном уровне, и колено Баки скользит меж согнутых разведённых ног Стива.

Баки стонет, словно при смерти, и стискивает пальцами его волосы, впиваясь плотоядным поцелуем Стиву в губы.

(— Деньги на стол, Старк, — произносит Сэм, глядя на эти кадры, прежде чем врывается Коулсон и с многозначительным взглядом выключает монитор. — Говорил же, что перчатки сработают.)


End file.
